


Dressing Doll

by bofoddity



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: au_bingo, Disturbing Themes, Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofoddity/pseuds/bofoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud prepares for a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Doll

Cloud hadn't imagined it possible, but the dress was too small for her. She dug her teeth into her lower lip as she struggled with the zipper, but after reaching a certain height on her back it simply ceased to budge. Finally she had to give up, shoulders slumping as she called out in a small voice:

"Zack?"

She was sitting behind a room divider, so all she could see of Zack was the outline of his shadow sitting on the bed, but she knew that he was smirking as he got up and walked to her. Cloud grasped the front of her dress when Zack appeared in sight, her face feeling hot. She still felt awkward around him.

"One zipper is too much for you?" Zack asked, trailing his fingertips along the bare skin of her back as he moved behind her. One hand grasped her shoulder while the other reached the zipper. "Pull your belly in."

Cloud snorted. "Like I didn't try that." But she did as told anyway, breathing through her nose as the zipper moved up to its intended place. She jumped a little when she felt Zack's fingers dip briefly beneath the dress, pushing the back of her bra down so it wouldn't peek out. She heard Zack chuckle.

"As if I've never touched you before.."

She huffed, shaking Zack's touch off as she stood up. "At this rate I wish you never had," she muttered, tugging at the hem of her dress as she turned to face him.

Zack shook his head at her, smiling. "Idiot." He reached out to grab Cloud's shoulders, leading her towards the one mirror that Zack was vain enough to have. She often wanted to comment on the fact it was a full-body one ( _you get off to yourself, Zack?_ ), but her mouth seemed to be too dry for words now. When she saw they were close enough to be reflected, she stopped.

Of course Zack found that funny.

"Aren't you adorable?" he cooed, laughing as Cloud's cheeks flared red.

"Fuck you," she mumbled, and frowned when Zack pulled her in front of the mirror, then moved to stand behind her. She felt his hand slide under her chin, tilting her face up.

"Just look," he said, holding Cloud from the shoulder again as she looked at herself, her blush growing even deeper.

Most of the time she didn't bother prettifying herself, so seeing her glossy, cherry red mouth was a shock; it almost reminded her of a wound. She ran the tip of her tongue carefully along her upper lip, to feel if it arched as sharp as it did in the mirror. Zack's grin seemed to flinch at that, just a little, but Cloud ignored it as she looked the rest of herself over. She looked different, yes, but she also looked strange, in a way that made her feel restless. She couldn't help but think that her eyes looked like bruises.

"I look like a drug addict. Is that the point?"

Zack chuckled.

"Being tart is actually in now," he claimed as he released her chin, stroking her shoulders with both hands. He wore gloves that felt cool enough to send chills running through Cloud, and she wished she hadn't agreed to letting him choose her clothing. The dress was so short and it clung so close, baring curves she didn't know she had before. Her body, however, wasn't the only thing revealed.

"You're out to make an impression," was what Zack told her earlier as he showed her a selection of outfits that he had picked out for her, the single arm he had draped around her feeling very heavy, "and I'm going to help you with that. You don't want Sephiroth to take one look at you and forget you in a second, do you?"

Her mouth twitched at the memory, and she shrugged Zack's hands off before stepping away from his reach. She looked at herself one more time, hoping that Zack wasn't planning to visit the bar before the main event. She doubted she would be allowed in with him, no matter how much that hurt to admit.

"If you say so," she said to Zack, turning to him wearing what she hoped to be a confident smile. It wasn't, considering the very mild and slow smile he gave her in return, but she pretended not to notice. "Are we going or what?"

Zack glared at her before offering his arm to her.

"We are," he whispered, and she hesitated just for a second before hooking her arm with his.


End file.
